Aurelia Trilogy Wars, and Campaigns
The Aurelian trilogy is made up of the 3 stalwart guilds of Aurelia, The Aurelium, and Aurelis. It is known for its heavy impact on wars. Aurelia Campaigns Aurelian Federation and Consul Leadership This was mostly a building period of Aurelia, so no major wars or battles occurred. However, a few skirmishes against smaller tribes were based in order to increase Aurelian strength and to stop the smallest tribes before they became a threat. General Lendo, however hoped to be peaceful. He was declared war on by Sol and Senlok, and under the Consuls 2 battles occurred with Aurelian victories. Aurelian Empire under Senlok This was a central time period of Aurelia because it was the middle of all 3 ruling types. It lasted the longest due to a coup staged by Senlok. After being kicked due to a coup by Senlok, Sol would later return as Prime Minister. Senlok fought a small rebellion led by Sol but ruthlessly crushed it. Sol, however, was crafty and managed to get a spot as Prime Minister, as mentioned before. He would be in charge of the Parliament and would also be in charge of the Armed Forces. Senlok created a system where he or someone else would bring a matter to Parliament, whose meetings would be run by Prime Minister Sol. However, all matters approved by Parliament would need his approval, and he would also carry them out. The Aurelian Empire under Senlok achieved most of the goals originally implanted, however it was filled with rivalry between units, as well as a rivalry between the Prime Minister and Emperor. Both were former consuls and they shared a public friendship however in reality they were only working together because if either one of them left it would disturb the fragile balance that held the guild together. Think of it as the relation between the Executive and Legislative branches of the United States. 2 Corps, the Imperial Guard, and the Parliament were the guilds set. Senlok began moving the allies around to try and create a bridge between the armed forces and the nation, which worked, but it created the aforementioned rivalry amongst the guilds. The Empire of Epirus, another state led by a man named Lendo Zephlyn, hoped to be peaceful after falling into inactivity. However, the Parliament discussed a matter created by the Prime Minister about war on Epirus. Senlok, as well as all of Parliament unanimously approved and Aurelia formally declared war. Roxas, a prominent commander of Aurelia and James, also a prominent commander led a small activity into a closed PK zone in Snowtown. This escalated into a project called "Project New Heights" where Aurelia hoped to make a detailed exploration of the off-map regions erupted, but died down. The off map regions could be seen but they were not directly accessed. Eventually the project was disbanded due to its lacking usefulness to the growth of Aurelia, as well as Senlok's nonchalance towards the off-map regions' features. Training in Senlok's Aurelia was classical but strict. It was based upon teaching spar tactics and PK tactics though formations were taught occasionally. Aurelian Empire under Sol When Senlok left his post as Emperor to a detective's life with his friend, Sherlock Auel Holmes after Aurelia fell, Sol took the post and tried to revitalize Aurelia. Sol's Aurelia was brief, but it managed to maintain the goals originally achieved during Senlok's reign. 6 battles took place during Sol's reign, they were all victories but 2 of them lead to the final downfall of the Aurelian Empire. After the 6th battle, Sherlock wanted Aurelias power down. John asked to be the Prime Minister and Sol reluctantly agreed. Sol went off for 1 hour, and came back. John had kicked everyone from the Senate and said Sherlock did it. Aurelia fell into panic and the empire was no more. Aurelia remained under the 15th Regiment of Foot, and TaZe, a low ranking NCO of Aurelia was given his first start as a officer; as the leader of the 6th Light Foot. Morzan's State came, and soon Aurelia completely fell. However, soon the State fell with it. Without Auel, the State never lasts long. Aurelium Campaigns The Aurelium, Stage I The Aurelium was founded by Sol in the hopes of revitalizing Aurelia without State interference since the State was currently in ruins. All was well and The Aurelium slowly grew until Grizz, a core officer, abandoned The Aurelium. At that point in time, The Aurelium was left with only 4 members on at any given time. This period was slow, but nonetheless The Aurelium needed to gain a edge. It began striking at any other tribe out there. Since this was the largest retirement era of military veterans out there, Aurelium began drawing from the retired people and recruiting them. A few skirmishes against forgotten, minuscule tribes occurred and eventually The Aurelium had its own Cavalry, Navy, and Special Forces being governed under the command guild. It is noteworthy that this type of organization of 5 divisions would become used in the current State, it having Cavalry, Rangers, Infantry and Guard. Auel however denies that he had any idea of the organization of Aurelium. The Aurelium, Stage II With luck in battles, The Aurelium rose to 8 members on at average. It lacked an Infantry unit and most forces were in the Navy. Jayden, later known as Aga, leaves retirement and is appointed commander of the infantry force. Gorgo Allanach is made Empress of the Aurelium. Sol made a deal with Joe Kyro at this point in time. Kyro made a rebellion against Aurelium to boost morale in exchange for customs from Sol. Everything goes well and Aurelium reaches 15 members on average. The Aurelium, Stage III Empress Gorgo convinces Quinn and Azrael, two core officers, to help her make Atlantia. A set of Aurelium loyalists remain, however. Sol is banned for threatening Gorgo. Aurelium officially falls, though Soren launches large assaults on Atlantia. 5 loyalists, Quinn being the main one, relay info to Sol. Eventually, Atlantia is given to Auel. The land of Graal becomes a wasteland after all the wars between The Aurelium, the State, Atlantia, etc. Aurelian Campaigns Aurelis, Days 1-2 Aurelis is meant to destroy the State and form a game inside a game, a new civilization cut off from Graal meant to rise from the wastelands after finishing off the State. Aurelis was basically an armed forces organization to defend the nation's rights from those who dislike it in a futuristic-post apocalyptic setting. Sol builds it to 7 members on average in 1 day along with Senlok's descendant John, and attacks the State at Onnet, a long battle occurs and Captain Aga, aka Jayden, who is now loyal to the State, retreats his forces. Aurelis is victorious and morale booms. Aurelis skirmishes the State 7 more times with mixed victories and losses. Aurelis Aurelis continued skirmishing the State and defeated the Estelian Empire in a small battle, however a reborn version of the old nation of Arcadia came out of nowhere and Macbeth Tarkin, a Latverian General, began giving the option to Aurelian members to join in exchange for the new era of military coordinance. He gathered many core officers and soldiers. Disappointed, Sol disbands all of Aurelis. Sol soon changes his name to Vulpes and joins the Bacseyian Federation along with John in order to escape the chaos. Category:Guilds